A Little Piece of Heaven
by Misguided Angel of Death
Summary: Temporary Summary o0o0o A collection of random drabbles/one-shots based on themes from the 64damnprompts community on LiveJournal. More info in the authors note. Rating may go up.
1. Warnings

Authors note:

Hi there! This is the first time I'm ever really working with themes, so before I get into it, I must dish out the main warnings, ne? Well, let's get started!

Some chapters may include **shounen-ai, yaoi, boyxboy pairings, **whatever you want to call it. I do not want to hear a complaint about any ficlet just because it's** KyouyaxTamaki**, **TamakixHikaru**, etc. While we're on this topic let's add **incest** to this list, since **HikaruxKaoru** is both a **boyxboy pairing** and a **incest relationship.**  
(Side Note: Not all chapters have a pairing. For example, one chapter may have HikaKao in it, while the other just _features _Hikaru and Kaoru together, just not in a pairing sense. However, if your inner fangirl -or fanboy- wishes to interpret it differently, then go right ahead. .)

Some chapters **may have higher ratings than others**, so for those of you who like to skip **the little portion at the top that tells you practically all the statistics of the chapter**, I suggest you don't complain if it wasn't K rated. After all, this **is** rated **M** for precautions.

Well, now that the two main...ahem, _problems_ are covered, I would like to point out that is **not a full story; this is just a collection of one-shots or drabbles.** Also, the pairings can range from **non-crack** to **crack**, so I give you my fair warning if you encounter an..._odd_ pairing.

Also, I may or may not be keeping them in order. I guess I'll be putting the chapters up as I finish, and if you encounter one that's out of chronological order, then you can expect that one to be done soon. I won't be doing drastic posts, like posting one for the 64th theme when I'm on theme 5, so no worries!

**Since I covered all the major things, there is no reason for a flame, ne? I mean, **_**surely**_** you know that if you dislike yaoi, that you shouldn't read some of these, or just all together don't read it all, right? I sure hope you do.**

Well, if you are still here, I hope that you enjoy your time, and review often! Reviews are loved very, very much.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran Koukou Host Club, nor any of it's characters. I also do not own these themes; they belong to the 64damnprompts community on LiveJournal, so if you want, go take a look! .  
Thank you!

Kazuki


	2. Theme 1

**  
****Title: **Just the truth  
**Rating: **K+  
**Character/Pairing: **Hikaru and Kaoru (Slight HikaKao)  
**Theme: **#1 - 2 a.m.  
**Warning(s): **None that I can think of. Is there a reason why I should be warning about the twincest act?

* * *

The third music room was bustling as usual, with the many designators fluttering about their chosen type. However, more than any other host, the number of light-headed and fainting fangirls was the highest in the twin's corner.

"Hikaru-kun, did anything happen last night?" One of the girls asked, "Yesterday, Kaoru-kun said he was going to lock you out of the room...did he really do it?"

The addressed twin gave a laugh, waving his hand to the side a bit in a dismissive manner. "Of course not! Kaoru isn't capable of keeping me out of the room! He can't sleep without me!"

The girls awwed while the younger twin frowned a bit.

"That's not true, Hikaru. I can sleep perfectly fine without you!" He challenged.

Hikaru stopped laughing, looking to his twin. "Really? What about a couple of weeks ago, when I was up all night helping Mom at her office, and you had to stay home cause you were sick? Didn't you stay up all night waiting for me?"

A fake blush spread across Kaoru's face as he turned away. "Yeah, but that..."

Hikaru didn't give him enough time to finish as he continued. "And the time you said you weren't going to help me, but you stayed up until one-thirty in the morning until I was finished with my homework?"

"But you..."

Hikaru gave a devilish smirk, hooking an arm around Kaoru's waist and pulling him closer, his free hand cupping the younger's cheek.

"And what about last night, when I woke up to get a snack, and you decided to suggest that we _play_ with the whipped cream until we were tired?"

As if the emphasis on the word 'play' didn't torture the girls enough, the twins continued as Kaoru's eyes widened and the blush grew deeper.

"Hikaru! You said you wouldn't mention that in front of the customers!"

Hikaru leaned dangerously close, and he knew without looking that one of the girls had fainted with a huge smile on her face.

"Well, maybe I just wanted to see how you'd react if I did. There's no reason to be ashamed of what we do at night."

"Hi-Hikaru!"

Squeals, screams and every other noise that could possibly be made from a fangirl attacked their ears not a moment sooner.

"It's so forbidden! I can't take it!"

"What else? What else do you do at night!"

"I feel like I'm in heaven!"

Hikaru's smirk never left, even after all of the customers did.

"Well, you two, you managed to pull almost everyone's customers to your little act today." Kyouya said, although he wasn't complaining; the sales would increase tomorrow.

"I don't see how." Haruhi muttered, a bored look on her face.

The devilish smirk grew, "Well, that's because-"

"Hikaru, you'd better not!"

"-most of it wasn't an act!" The elder Hitachiin finished, without any care for his brother's protest.

The members of the Host Club grew silent as Hikaru explained further.

"Kaoru really does wait up for me at night before going to sleep, and last night, we really did play with whipped cream! Kaoru got _really_ messy!"

While most of the host members stared at the two in shock, Kyouya began taking notes in his book.

"Well, we'll be going now! See you tomorrow!" Hikaru said cheerfully, pulling his silent twin along as they left the room. Once they got outside and into their limo, Hikaru busted into laughter.

"Di...Did you see the looks on their faces?! Priceless!!"

"I don't see why you couldn't just tell them the entire situation..." Kaoru muttered, giving his brother an annoyed look.

"Why should I? It's not like I was lying or anything!"

Kaoru sighed and the laughter continued.

_"_I'm never playing tag using food items with you again."

* * *


End file.
